Talk:Halo Alpha
Non Sequitur & Phelet 'Pnught Juber This is said by a Sentinel in the novel Halo: Ghosts of Onyx. Anyone know what Fhelet 'Pnught Juber means? I found out what non sequitur is, and asking someone higher up if it'd make an ok HaloPedia article. Thanks for your time. Also, please sign my board, in case I forgot :> Rpgfinatic5 22:21, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :We've already have an article covering that subject.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Oh, good thing I asked. Thanks for the update. Rpgfinatic5 00:49, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Simulation Hi, I was wondering if it would be alright to create a page about simulations? As they have been mentioned in the Halo universe and a page containing the information on simulations and the types of simulations would be adequate for Halopedia? An example is the Scarab Simulation Sgt. Johnson mentions at the beginning of the Halo 2 Level, Metropolis. "We've all run the Simulations, they're tough but they ain't invincible." As well as in a novel or two if my memory is right. Thanks -- Wr1ghty, April 22, 16:38 :I think what they meant by simulations are the training courses they took.-5ub7ank(7alk) 11:25, 24 April 2009 (UTC) True, thanks for the reply. Wr1ghty 22:19, 24 April 2009 Shield Indicators While playing Multiplayer on halo 3 the other day, I discovered that the lights on the Spartan's armour correspond with the state of the current shield. Which means when your sheilds are down the lights start blinking, when they are charging the lights flash brightly and when they are stable the lights stay normal. I'm just not sure if this information has been added to a page yet but if it has not, which page is it best to add to? Wr1ghty, 13:18, 26 April 2009 :Probably either MJOLNIR or Energy Shields. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:57, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Or both. -DinoBenn 20:02, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Friend Requests I have had problems with accepting friend requests. Several others have too that I know. When I press "accept" it says "you have rejected 'someone or other'" I don't have enough expertise to suggest a theory as to why it's doing this. If one of the administrators would please look into it? Thank you. Vadamee ( Profile ) 18:58, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Happened to me too, that's why my list is empty. Wr1ghty 05:22, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Has been happening to me also... User:Spartan-066 Thank you for fixing it! (Should have thanked you a week ago...) Vadamee ( Profile ) 15:38, 19 May 2009 (UTC) "Fun" A question about the side menu: why are the images and videos and ratings on the "Fun" section? Shouldn't they be on a seperate section, as they aren't really "fun"? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 16:25, 9 May 2009 (UTC) *I personally don't see that it particularly matters. Vadamee ( Profile ) 15:36, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Silver skulls? I am currently attempting to get the Campaign complete: Legendary achievement and I was wondering, if I use silver skulls will I still get the achievement? Skully796 21:57, 14 June 2009 (UTC)